HealthMyne proposes developing a Clinical Decision Support tool to be used in the point-of-care workflow for the Radiation Oncologist that uses radiomic features that have evidence-based association to disease course and/or normal organ damage, in order to impact the treatment planning process. Phase 1 will focus on extraction, calculation, and validation of identified radiomic features for lung cancer, integration of images and volumes from the treatment planning system, use of existing EHR integration, creation of a flexible cohort platform that groups patients based on combinations of clinical and other parameters, and iteration with radiation oncology partners on a meaningful UI to show relative risk associated with radiomic features (for local recurrence, distant metastasis, radiation induced lung injury) within clinically based cohorts of similar patients. This tool would be the first we are aware of to bring radiomic evidence into the clinical decision making process for radiation oncology, and could serve as the platform for extension across modalities, across biomarkers (genomic, histologic, clinical, etc.), other areas of cancer/disease, and other areas of medicine to bring radiomic and other precision medicine biomarkers to bear within the clinical workflow, for impact on treatment decisions for a wide range of patients.